1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for testing a display panel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test system for automatically performing a visual inspection process and a method of testing a display panel assembly using the test system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The lower substrate includes a pixel area and a peripheral area. A drive signal can be applied to the peripheral area.
The pixel area includes a data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode. The data line extends in a first direction. The gate line extends in a second direction. The first direction is substantially perpendicular to the second direction. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to the data line and the gate line.
The peripheral area includes a first drive chip pad and a second drive chip pad. Each of the first and second drive chip pads includes a drive chip. The first drive chip pad provides a data signal. The second drive chip pad provides a gate signal.
In order to inspect for defects in liquid crystal display panels, a visual inspection process is performed. Generally, the visual inspection process is a manual operation. The labor-intensive and manual nature of the inspection process can affect yield and cost. It is possible that the defects may not be accurately detected during a manual inspection process, decreasing display quality of the display device.